The invention relates to a device for retaining flat, approximately rectangular appliances such as tablet computers or mobile telephones in the interior of a motor vehicle, in particular for use by the driver or the front seat passenger of the vehicle. The invention relates to a retainer for flat, approximately rectangular appliances, such as tablet computers or mobile telephones, in particular a retainer for such a device.
The rapid spread of tablet computers and mobile telephones, in particular so-called “smartphones” is inducing more and more companies to use tablet computers and smartphones for their internal communications. This particularly applies to communication between the company headquarters and field staff.
Tablet computers and smartphones also enable reception of numerous information and entertainment programs that are of interest to the front seat passenger.
For rear seat passengers, holders for tablet computers and smartphones disposed on the rear side of the driver's or front passenger seat are provided or can be retrofitted.
Various new vehicles are equipped with holders for smartphones, usually in lockable storage compartments under the arm rest and screens resembling tablet computers on the instrument panel, which permit interactive communication but which primarily provide information to the driver concerning the vehicle and traffic.
Because the front seats of vehicles are usually not fitted with foldout tables, the tablet computers must be placed on the front passenger seat or the center arm rest for use by the driver. However, the front passenger seat is often occupied by a person or other objects and a flat space on the center console is usually only available to a very limited extent. Files are often needed for work on the tablet computer, which additionally makes handing the tablet computer more difficult.
Use of a tablet computer by a front seat passenger without hindering the driver is only possible if the front seat passenger holds the tablet computer in their hands or on their legs, which is uncomfortable in the case of long use and can be dangerous in case of an accident.
Stands and retainers for tablet computers and smartphones for use by the driver are known, but access to them is often complicated and they hinder or prevent use of the front passenger seat or handling of the operating elements of the vehicle or they cover the displays and ventilation nozzles or endanger the safety of the vehicle occupants in accidents.
A first object of the invention is a device for retaining flat, approximately rectangular appliances such as tablet computers or mobile telephones in the interior of a motor vehicle, which permits the comfortable use of these appliances either by the driver or by the front seat passenger in different in-use positions, without preventing or restricting operation of the vehicle or endangering the vehicle occupants.